The Amazing Spider-Man (3965)
"The Amazing Spider-Man" is the fifteenth episode of the second season of film review web series Half in the Bag, and 35th episode in the series overall. The episode aired July 8, 2012 on Blip. In this episode, Mike and Jay are saved from certain death by Richard Edlund, Jr. and hide out in his comic book store. Plot While on his lunch break, Richard Edlund, Jr., a comic book shop proprietor and an avid Betamax cammer, saves two vagrants named Mike and Jay from being murdered in broad daylight. A Samaritan at heart, Rich shelters the two in the backroom of his store, offers refreshments, and screens his personal bootleg of The Amazing Spider-Man. However, when he discovers the two are VCR repairmen, he makes a fateful phone call that sets into motion a horrific series of events. Summary and Review ''The Amazing Spider-Man'' Overview | Rating2 = | Rating3 = | information1 = 0 | information2 = 1 | CGB-Rating1 = | metacritic = 66/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/the-amazing-spider-man | rottentomatoes = 72/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/the_amazing_spider_man/ }} | Rating2 = | Rating3 = ‡ | information1 = 0 | information2 = 1 | CGB-Rating1 = | metacritic = 73/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/spider-man | rottentomatoes = 89/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/spiderman/ }} | Rating2 = | Rating3 = ‡ | information1 = 0 | information2 = 1 | CGB-Rating1 = | metacritic = 83/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/spider-man-2 | rottentomatoes = 93/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/spiderman_2/ }} | Rating2 = | Rating3 = ‡ | information1 = 0 | information2 = 1 | CGB-Rating1 = | metacritic = 59/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/spider-man-3 | rottentomatoes = 63/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/spiderman_3/ }} | Rating2 = | Rating3 = N/A | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = 86/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/superman | rottentomatoes = 80/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/superman_the_movie/ }} | Rating2 = | Rating3 = | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = 87/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/superman-ii | rottentomatoes = 89/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/superman_ii/ }} | Rating2 = | Rating3 = N/A | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = 42/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/superman-iii | rottentomatoes = 26/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/superman_iii/ }} | Rating2 = | Rating3 = N/A | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = 22/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/superman-iv-the-quest-for-peace | rottentomatoes = 12/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/superman_iv_the_quest_for_peace/ }} | Rating2 = N/A | Rating3 = N/A | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = 72/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/superman-returns | rottentomatoes = 76/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/superman_returns/ }} | Rating2 = | Rating3 = N/A | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = 84/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/moonrise-kingdom | rottentomatoes = 93/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/moonrise_kingdom/ }} † | Rating2 = | Rating3 = N/A | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = 75/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/the-royal-tenenbaums | rottentomatoes = 80/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/the_royal_tenenbaums/ }} | Rating2 = | Rating3 = N/A | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = 62/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/the-life-aquatic-with-steve-zissou | rottentomatoes = 56/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/life_aquatic/ }} | Rating2 = | Rating3 = N/A | information1 = 0 | information2 = 0 | metacritic = 67/100 | metacritic_link = http://www.metacritic.com/movie/the-darjeeling-limited | rottentomatoes = 69/100 | rottentomatoes_link = http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/darjeeling_limited/ }} |} Appearances * Mike Stoklasa as Mike, Plinkett voiceover * Jay Bauman as Jay * Rich Evans as Richard Edlund, Jr. the Comic Book Guy * Patrick Beck as Goon 1 (uncredited) * Michael Denk as Goon 2 (uncredited) Production The episode was shot and edited between July 3 and July 8. The episode first aired July 8 on Blip. Exteriors were shot near the studio and Collector's Edge Comics in Milwaukee. The trailer was reviewed on Game Station 2.0 in April 2012 and the sequel was reviewed in May 2014. Order of locations in '''The Repair-men's Trek' # Marcus Majestic Theater # Marcus Southgate Theater # 3rd Street (S Howell Avenue) # Collector's Edge Comics '''The Repair-men's Trek from ''Half in the Bag S2E13 and S2E14 (2016).' Digital visual capture. ''Above: The mapped out route for the repairmen based on the establishing shots and locations as presented in the film review web series Half in the Bag. In the episode, the repairmen watch That's My Boy at the Marcus Majestic Theater, continue to the Marcus Southgate Theater to see Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter, and head down towards 3rd Street to the VCR Repair Shop. However, on S Howell Avenue, they are picked up by strangers who bring them near Collector's Edge Comics. }} Plinkett Introduction * Me underwears. Sources # The Amazing Spider-Man. Dir. Marc Webb. Columbia Pictures, 2012. Film. # Spider-Man. Dir. Sam Raimi. Columbia Pictures, 2002. Film. # Spider-Man 2. Dir. Sam Raimi. Columbia Pictures, 2004. Film. # Spider-Man 3. Dir. Sam Raimi. Columbia Pictures, 2007. Film. # Superman. Dir. Richard Donner. Warner Bros. Pictures, 1978. Film. # Superman II. Dir. Richard Lester. Warner Bros. Pictures, 1980. Film. # Superman III. Dir. Richard Lester. Warner Bros. Pictures, 1983. Film. # Superman IV: The Quest for Peace. Dir. Sidney J. Furie. Warner Bros. Pictures, 1987. Film. # Superman Returns. Dir. Bryan Singer. Warner Bros. Pictures, 2006. Film. # Moonrise Kingdom. Dir. Wes Anderson. Focus Features, 2012. Film. # The Royal Tenenbaums. Dir. Wes Anderson. Buena Vista Pictures, 2001. Film. # The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou. Dir. Wes Anderson. Buena Vista Pictures, 2004. Film. # The Darjeeling Limited. Dir. Wes Anderson. Fox Searchlight Pictures, 2007. Film. References ;Citations ;Works cited * "Top 10 Worst Reasons You Liked Rogue One". Perf. Jenny Nicholson. Jenny Nicholson. December 30, 2016. Accessed March 17, 2017 . * "Jenny Nicholson on Twitter". jennyenicholson. November 17, 2016. Accessed February 17, 2017. . * "Jenny Nicholson on Twitter". jennyenicholson. December 15, 2016. Accessed February 17, 2017. . * "Jenny Nicholson on Twitter". jennyenicholson. December 15, 2016. Accessed February 17, 2017. . External Links * "Half in the Bag: The Amazing Spider-Man" on RedLetterMedia * "Half in the Bag Episode 35: The Amazing Spider-Man" on YouTube * "Previously Recorded Live: Chat Finger Death Punch" on YouTube Category:Half in the Bag Category:Half in the Bag (season 2) episodes Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comicbook